Destino quebrado
by kami nee chan
Summary: Na última vez em que se viram Naruto lhe fez uma estranha promessa, mais estranho ainda é que Shion quer realizar essa promessa e ve seu destino se quebrando pelas mãos de outra pessoa


Ola ^.~

E aqui tou eu dnvo o/

Uma fic diferente... Sim diferente, não vai ter nenhum Akatsuki nela (y.y)

...ou quem sabe até o fim eu coloque algum kkkk

Orochimaru: Um Akatsuki não, mas a personagem dessa fic é mto poderosa, eu poderia usá-la em meu favor...

Kami: Cala essa boca, vc tah morto .

Danzou: Isso o Orochimaru é um vilão do passado, o cara fodastico agora sou eu *mostrando o sharingan*

Kami: ò.ó você nem pagando .

Madara: Isso, deixa esse infeliz pra lá, depois da morte do Pein eu preciso de outra pessoa pra manioular e que possa me ver o futuro

Kami: *Com as mãos nas orelhas* Você não manda nada aqui, vc nem eh vc pra início de conversa

Itachi: Então só restou eu Kami, o teu querido e amado Itachi \o/

Kami: *pensando no caso* E pra que vc quer o poder dela?

Itachi: A pra ver o futuro do Sasuke *.*

Kami: ¬¬ NÃO!!!

Naruto: Eu achei q a história ia ser sobre mim y.y

Neji: E sobre mim

Kami: Chegaa. Saiam todos vocês da minha mente .''... Ah.. Itachi, não...você fica e pode ir tirando a capa *.*

Destino Quebrado

CAPÍTULO 1 -- Velha Amiga

BOA LEITURA

-- Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu -- e ao comando do ninja de 1000 corpos muitos loiros surgiram em meio aos inimigos, estava acabado.

Ele nem precisaria usar tantos clones para derrotar o inimigo, mas da janela da carruagem virada que ele acabara de salvar ao acaso às fronteiras de Konoha os olhos cor de rubi lapidados não perdiam um movimento se quer de seu salvador. Ele estava muito maior do que se lembrava, no entanto sua fisionomia era exatamente a que seus sonhos haviam lhe mostrado.

-- Tsc.. quem poderia causar tanta bagunça assim afinal -- um clone disse pro outro antes de sumir, enquanto amarrava bem firme os corpos dos inimigos derrotados.

No momento o verdadeiro Naruto se virou em direção à carruagem tombada, dois mortos, duas pessoas haviam dado a vida para proteger alguém que saia de dentro da charrete muito devagar. Os braços muito frágeis pareciam fazer um grande esforço para se erguer, enquanto os cabelos cor de creme que caiam por seus ombros e terminavam muito longos em um baixo laço ainda impediam o herói de ver o rosto de sua "donzela". Ela parecia estar presa àquela carruagem pelo grande casaco laranja e no momento ela acabara de se flagrar desse caso. Enquanto isso Naruto caminhava em sua direção apenas a observando, ela tirou uma das mangas e enfim se libertou da peça pesada, expondo o belo corpo coberto apenas pelo pequeno (pra não dizer minúsculo) top branco e a corsária marrom (tah eu confesso, eu não lembro o que ela usa além do top kikikiki por favor me ajudem a lembrar). Mesmo de longe, o Uzumaki gelou, engolindo em seco ao ter noção do que encontraria por frente.

Uma vez em pé, a bela (sim vou judiar, quem já sacou quem eh td bem, quem ainda não tb não vai ficar sabendo kkkkk) abriu o largo sorriso à pessoa que esperara tanto tempo para reencontrar. Ele estava cada vez mais perto e com sua proximidade ela pode se lembrar como somente a presença daquele "sem noção" a fazia se sentir.

-- Está tudo bem com você -- ele disse quase chegando a sua frente -- Você provocou uma grande confusão por aqui, tebayo

-- Naruto-kun -- ela disse de forma meiga com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao corpo (tipo como a Hina-chan faz ^.~)

O loiro parou, sentiu-se meio zonzo, sabia quem estava em sua frente, mas a forma como ela falara o fizera perder a cor opaca das pedras preciosas que ela levava nos olhos e o tom creme dos cabelos se tornou tão negros quanto poderia imaginar, com a mesma franja, as postas picadas do cabelo dela eram tão longas que de onde estava, fazia com ele se confundisse e fizesse parecer como que os se longos cabelos terminassem exatamente ali nos ombros. E aos olhos do loiro, o belo corpo da mulher em sua frente assumiu a face de Hinata, "Como as duas poderiam estar assim tão parecidas?" Naruto sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquela imagem, abraçou a clara para que desfizesse aquela pose tão típica da Hyuuga.

-- Shion- san -- disse já abraçando a "amiga" -- O que faz aqui, afinal? Podia ter encomendado uma escolta e iríamos lhe buscar, tebayo.

-- Eu vim...mudar o destino... -- disse com traquilidade respondendo o abraço do loiro, mais com intenção de se afirmar para não desmanchar com o contato tão próximo do que por qualquer outro motivo.

-- Ne ne ne.. não me venha com essa coisa complicada de destino mais uma vez, espero que pelo menos não tenha visto meu nome esculpido em uma lápide novamente.. -- disse a soltando, essa era uma coisa complicada de Shion, ela era uma sacerdotisa, previa o futuro e tinha um dom especial pra dizer que as pessoas iriam morrer...

-- Na verdade, tinha visto seu corpo atravessado pelo tentáculo de um demônio gigante que queria dar inicio ao fim do mundo... -- disse fazendo Naruto se lembrar do "agradável" humor esnobe da sacerdotisa Shion

-- Ta ta... você está bem? Sua carruagem deu algumas rodopiadas pelo visto... -- disse com a cara fechada.

-- Hai.. A..Arigato, Naruto-kun.. você me salvou...mais uma vez -- disse melhorando o humor e assumindo o tom rubro, quase imperceptível na face.

-- Nee-san, coloque isso -- disse tirando a jaqueta do abrigo laranja vivo e colocando sobre os ombros dela -- Acho que o seu rasgou e não é bom que ande... que ande -- ele procurava as palavras enquanto olhava encabulado para o belo corpo que ela havia desenvolvido e parecia nem um pouco preocupada em esconder. Ela apenas riu e aceitou a oferenda, não por frio ou para esconder o corpo, mas simplesmente porque era dele.

-- Na..Naruto... – a voz veio de algum lugar atrás do loiro e a garota surgiu por entre as árvores no exato momento em que ele se mantinha muito próximo de Shion e colocava a jaqueta sobre os ombros dela completamente encabulado -- ...kun – a visitante falou o sufixo tão baixo que nenhum dos dois pode ouvir

-- Ah.. ah.. Hina-chan, aí está você. É..desculpe pela demora é que houve imprevistos no meio do caminho -- ele media as palavras enquanto se atrapalhava para dizê-las, olhando a forma como as duas garotas se olhavam.

Duas meninas extremamente tímidas, entretanto uma era tão doce e outra tão mandona. Mas nada disso parecia interessar no momento, pois acima de toda e qualquer timidez o olhar entre os dois pares de olhos tão poderosos era fatal. Ele sabia que não podia esconder nenhuma atitude dos olhos perolados, mas também não havia feito nada errado que tivesse que ser escondido, por outro lado, não se podia esconder absolutamente nada de Shion, nem mesmo o futuro.. O que será que ela havia previsto afinal que gostaria de mudar?

Agora ele estava ali, um mero mortal entre o olhar cruzado daquelas duas. Sabia que Hinata era sensata e doce, mas com o passar dos anos e com a liderança do clã nas mãos a morena aprendera que não era uma pessoa fraca e sim um ótima ninja, entretanto, como qualquer pessoa, tinha o seu ponto fraco. O medo de perder Uzumaki Naruto, o amor que havia levado anos para conquistar a fazia tremer e se sentir novamente como uma garotinha mimada e receosa, a diferença é que agora ela tinha noção de todo o seu poder e não recearia usá-lo se fosse para não perder Naruto e o clima que havia entre o loiro e Shion no momento em que a morena havia chegado não era exatamente o que se esperaria entre dois amigos que se viram apenas uma vez na vida... mas ele não havia prometido que se encontrariam novamente?

-- A sacerdotisa do País do Demônio -- disse a morena fazendo uma suave reverencia

-- Outro Hyuuga.. -- foi o único comentário da menina

-- O Neji é primo da Hinata, mas ela também é na verdade uma jounin de primeira, tebayo -- ele tentava a todo custo desfazer a impressão que havia se formado ali

--Hm.. imaginei algo do tipo – disse a loira esnobe

-- Ah, Shion-san, você deve ter vindo até aqui falar com a Tsunade-baa-chan, nós vamos levar você – o loiro se apressou em dizer, quanto antes tirasse uma de frente à outra, mais seguro para si.

-- Arigato, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan -- disse assumindo um falso sorriso no rosto.

.........

-- Hina-chan o que deu em você mais cedo? Eu quase não conheci você... você nem conhece a Shion e a olhou com tanta...raiva -- o casal conversava do lado de fora da sala da Hokage, onde já esperavam o retorno de Shion a mais de uma hora.

-- Gomen na.. na.. nasai Naruto-kun -- ela havia retornado ao seu humor tradicional, não importava quão forte havia ficado, frente a frente com Naruto, ela nunca conseguiu deixar de ser a garota frágil -- Acho que... Acho que -- o tom rubro tomou conta de toda face da morena -- Acho que tive ciúmes de ver você cedendo seu casaco à ela. – Apenas admitiu

-- Era a atitude certa Hina, você sabe disso -- disse a abraçando.

-- Nã..nã..não vai se repetir Naruto-kun, se ela é sua amiga é porque deve ser uma boa pessoa -- disse segurando as muitas lágrimas que queriam sair, sentia algo extremamente apertado no peito que a magoava.. como poderia dizer que aquilo não se repetiria se viu como a outra menina olhava para o seu namorado, se a simples presença dela havia deixado Naruto tão constrangido e se não deixaria de sentir aquela insegurança perturbadora enquanto aquela Shion estivesse por perto, mas enquanto ela expunha uma imagem de segurança exteriormente e caía em ruínas por dentro o loiro a segurou delicadamente e lhe beijou fazendo-a esquecer por alguns momentos o restante dos pensamentos.

Infelizmente, nesse momento a porta da sala da Godaime se abriu e de lá saiu a jovem de cabelos e pele muito claras, ela segurava a peça de roupa que o loiro havia a oferecido entre os braços, mas a cena a fez deixá-la cair ao chão. Naruto ao sentir a presença da outra ali interrompeu o beijo, ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido pela porta de acesso ao corredor que havia sido aberta.

-- Hinat... Shion-sama? Você aqui? Alguma profecia envolvendo Konoha (pergunta burra pra alguém do nível do Neji kkkk) -- Neji havia acabado de entrar no corredor de acesso a sala de Tsunade e havia se surpreendido com a visão da sacerdotisa.

-- Neji-san -- ela fez uma breve referencia -- É bom vê-lo novamente e sim, venho a "negócios" mas não se preocupe com isso.

-- Hai.. Desculpem-me, mas Hinata-sama seu pai mandou te levar pra casa, ele precisa que assine alguns documentos. -- disse olhando a prima.

-- Sayonara -- Hinata disse fazendo uma reverência breve à menina de traços tão parecidos com os seus. -- Acho que vou estar ocupada com o clã esta noite Naruto-kun

-- Não se preocupe -- disse deixando um breve beijo na testa da namorada

-- Naruto. -- Neji fez uma reverencia

-- Neji -- ele o imitou e viu os primos sumirem pela porta.

-- Muito bonita a sua namorada.. -- ela comentou quando ficaram apenas os dois sozinhos.

-- Nha.. é, tirando a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos, vocês duas são muito parecidas de rosto quando vistas de frente -- ele disse sem perceber o que falava, enquanto pegava o casaco que ela havia deixado cair no chão e por isso, sem perceber o rubor no rosto dela -- devo insistir para que use isso -- disse já ereto novamente e esticando o braço para ela.

-- Por que Neji-san a trata com o respeito a que se deve a uma pessoa superior.. -- perguntou aceitando mais uma vez a peça das mãos dele e ambos começaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção para fora do prédio principal da vila.

-- Ah, é coisa do clã pra proteger a linhagem do Byakugan, uma besteira, mas Hinata é a herdeira da liderança do clã enquanto Neji pertence a uma repartição secundária. Em outras palavras, apesar de serem primos, Neji é como um servo dos membros da família principal...

-- Coisa estranha, me faz lembrar os meus seguidores que morrem por mim..

-- É mais ou menos isso, mas pra ser bem sincero eu nunca entendi muito bem isso tudo... Pra ser sincero você sabe que eu não entendo bem quase nada -- disse erguendo os braços olhando para ela que ria do comentário.

-- Bom, vai ter que entender algumas coisas que a Godaime pediu pra passar a você...

-- hm? coisas? que coisas?

-- Bom, primeira delas é que eu vou ficar algum tempo aqui na vila de Konoha...

-- Dattebayo -- Ele gritou espalhafatoso -- Isso é muito bom..

-- ...E a segunda é que meus servos morreram naquele ataque e não posso ficar aqui sozinha então..

.............

-- ... Então a Tsunade- baa-chan disse pra ela ficar lá em casa enquanto estiver aqui. Ela vai ser responsabilidade minha... -- ele disse medindo cada palavra sem saber o que esperar da morena em sua frente

-- E você veio até aqui me dizer isso... – A voz saiu baixa

-- Sim, achei que seria melhor você saber logo, antes que escute pela boca de outras pessoas. Olha, se você se importar eu vou falar com a baa-chan e explico as coisas pra ela

-- Nã.. nã.. não.. É uma ordem, você deve segui-la Naruto-kun -- ela disse sufocando o medo que sentia toda vez que pensava no clima em que encontrara os dois mais cedo na floresta e principalmente como aquela garota olhava para Naruto.

-- Você vem jantar conosco...

-- Não vou poder, meu pai não passa a liderança cem por cento pra mim, mas não tem mais condições de fazer tudo sozinho. Neji vai me ajudar a fazer alguns documentos e arrumar algumas coisas que meu pai quer. Mas confio em você -- disse o beijando -- Sayonara

-- Boa noite, Hina.

A morena fechou a porta e seguiu o caminho de pedras até a entrada da casa, mas então parou onde estava e descalçou os sapatos, saiu do caminhosinho e pisou na grama recém molhada. As primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir no céu e ela sentou na beira do lago para assistir a esse espetáculo enquanto balançava os pés na água fria agitando as carpas de cores forte que se assustavam com os movimentos dela na água. Pequenas lágrimas escorriam por sua face, o medo que tinha de perder Naruto era muito grande, no fim das contas, não conseguia ser tão determinada quanto seu inspirador quando o assunto era ele próprio.

-- Hinata-sama, fiquei preocupado por você não voltar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? -- perguntou ao ver as marcas das lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto.

-- Ela é tão bonita não é? E tão...espontânea...

-- Você é a namorada dele... -- ele se sentou ao lado da prima, entendendo qual era mal que a afligia.

-- Esse nosso romance surgiu tão inesperadamente e eles parecem combinar tão bem... A Godaime ordenou que ela ficasse na casa dele enquanto estiver aqui. Por todo esse tempo ela vai ser responsabilidade dele.

-- Algumas coisas não precisam de razão para acontecer Hinata-sama, o amor é uma delas. O fato de você amar o Naruto há muito mais tempo que ele não quer dizer que ele a ame menos que você o ama. Faça como o Naruto: Acredite em você.

-- Arigato Neji- nii-san -- ela disse o abraçando -- Ainda assim...tenho medo, sinto que muita coisa está para acontecer.

Neji respondeu ao abraço da prima, sentindo a maciez que o corpo muito bem treinado ainda tinha. Não lhe era permitido tal tipo de contato com a prima, mas sentia mais afeto por Hinata do que podia controlar. "Algumas coisas não precisam de razão para acontecer" ele precisou pensar nas próprias palavras para não se deixar levar pela emoção do momento, abraçar a prima, confortá-la.. fazia-o sentir coisas muito além do que ele poderia explicar.

Muahahahaha

Primeiro capítulo termina por aqui ^.~

pls me digam que entenderam o que vai acontecer kikikikiki

No próximo capítulo, Naruto e Shion sob o mesmo teto, será que essas duas mentes geniais super teimosas vão se dar bem ou será que vai cair o mundo?? hahaha eu nem contei onde o Naruto mora neh kkk

Espero que tenham gostado pls comentem ^^


End file.
